1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to transmit priority determination within a link.
2. Background
In a time slotted ad-hoc network with a designated phase for medium access contention, links may contend simultaneously for the medium based on a link priority. Within a link, a transmit priority between devices in the link may be distributed between the devices. For example, a first device in a link may have transmit priority over a second device in the link in every other slot. Such a distribution of transmit priority may not result in the best use of resources from a quality of service (QoS) standpoint if one of the devices is not meeting its QoS requirements based on the distribution of the transmit priority. As such, there is a need for a method and an apparatus for determining transmit priority within a link so as to improve a QoS.